Echoes Where They Shouldn't Be
by Fortune'sFiction
Summary: Summ Fail, but basically yet another Doctor Who fic involving girls who wish the Doctor would come and find them. And I fail on the rating so it's probably wrong.


Well, first fanfic and all that. Obviously not very well written but that's a given. This is mostly a crack!fic That my friend (Johanna-Luke) and I came up with. Or rather, she came up up with and then I stole her story and ran with it when she got stuck. We like it and that's all that matters. :) Have fun reading!

"Hey! Get back here with my shoe!" Katie yelled while chasing her friend Alysah through the empty hallways; Alysah merely giggled and kept running. They rounded another corner in the school, Katie's foot beginning to hurt as slapped against the floor.

Alysah stopped quick in front of Katie, causing her to pull up short. Katie, the Queen of Grace, failed to do so and ran into Alysah.

"Hey, what'd you stop for?" she asked as she stepped back a foot or so.

"That," Alysah said as she pointed to a very blue police box that sat in the courtyard of the school.

"Do you think…?"

"Most definitely." Alysah dropped the shoe she still held and shoved the door open, running out the door.

Katie quickly replaced her shoe onto her foot and followed Alysah out the door, "I wonder if anybody's inside."

"Only one way to find out!" Alysah said excitedly and commenced knocking on the door.

There was no answer.

Alysah sighed, "Maybe I can just open it?" she asked, turning to Katie with a questioning glance.

She shrugged, indicating that she had no more idea as to what was going on than Alysah did. Alysah turned and began pulling on the handle, to no avail.

"You know, I remember telling someone that the forces of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door."

Both girls squeaked and turned around, because, wherever there was a TARDIS, there was a Doctor. The tenth form to be exact. He held up a small cylindrical device as he stared at the two shocked girls and said, "you kind of need one of these. Or you know, to be me, that always helps."

Regaining her composure, Alysah asked, "couldn't you just have a TARDIS key?"

The Doctor scratched the back of his head and said, "We-ell," drawing out the sound of the e, "yeah, but you aren't supposed to know about that… Wait." The Doctor tilted his head to the side with a question on his face, "How did you know the name of my ship?"

Katie, ever ready with an exorbitant amount of mostly useless trivia, jumped in with an answer, "Time And Relative Dimensions In Space!"

The Doctor stared at them in shock.

"Um… Bit not good." Alysah said quietly.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked, his grin gone.

"Um…" Katie began, stalling. She looked to Alysah and muttered, "how are we supposed to explain _this_ to him?"

"Fun adventures?" she muttered back.

"Wha?" Katie asked, completely baffled by Alysah's question.

"Let me handle this." Alysah turned her head back to the Doctor, clasping her hands behind her back. "My name is Alys, and this," she gestured to Katie, who gave her a suspicious and questioning stare. "This is my friend…"

"John." Katie supplied as Alysah paused.

Alysah stared at her and whispered "John?" harshly.

"It's the first thing I thought of!" she hissed back.

With a grin, the Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets and strolled over. "John? Odd name for a girl. Good name though. Rather fond of the name John. It's got a certain… ring to it. Name's the Doctor by the way."

Trying to stifle both nervousness and laughter, Katie-er, John-said "It's short for Joanna! Thank you very much!"

Alysah-Alys-shook her head, "she's a bit touchy about the whole… Joanna thing."

The Doctor nodded as if any of this was supposed to make sense and asked, "So, the TARDIS… How did you know about her?"

Alys gave the Doctor a grave look, "I think it would be best if we discussed this in private. Right John?"

John, still having absolutely no clue what Alys was planning, took her lead and nodded. "Wouldn't want anyone to overhear." _us making fools of ourselves,_ she finished the sardonic thought in her head.

After a brief stare-down, the Doctor turned and headed in the TARDIS, pulling out a key as he went and unlocking the door. Seeing the key, Alys turned her head to John and whispered harshly, "told you!" Which caused John to smack her arm, effectively shutting her up.

They followed him in, trying to contain their excitement. Thinking devious thoughts, they looked to each other and back to the Doctor, who was waiting expectantly.

Alys shrugged, "Well. It's neat but…"

"I expected it to be bigger." John finished.

"What?" the Doctor asked, stunned at their response.

"Well yeah, I mean…" John began, looking to Alys.

"If you can fit an entire ship in a box, you'd think it'd be…"

"Bigger." John said with a grin, knowing this was the exact opposite of what the Doctor expected from somebody entering his ship for the first time.

As he stared at them in shock and just a little disgruntlement, Alys dropped the grin form her face with practiced ease and said with a straight face, "we're Time Agents."

"What?" John asked without thinking, completely flabbergasted.

"Jack sent us." Alys continued, face unmoving.

"What?" John asked again.

"Jack… sent you. Jack who?" the Doctor asked, dubious about the integrity of their tale.

"Harkness." Alys answered without missing a beat.

The Doctor stared at them, leaning against his control tower. "Who are you?"

"We told you, I'm Alys and this is John."

"Alys_ who_? John _who_?"

"Alys _Holmes_ and John _Luke_," she said without hesitation,

"Time Agents?" he asked.

"Yes. I've told you that. Time Agents. From Jack Harkness."

The Doctor slowly walked down the ramp in front of them and stared at them, his eyebrow raised in skepticism. "From… Jack." He said, drawing out the a in Jack's name. When Alys nodded he said, "Jack… Hasn't been a Time Agent for quite a while now…"

"Yes well, technically neither are we. We knew Jack , back when he _was_ a Time Agent. We all studied together at the Academy."

"So if I go to Jack, he'll remember you?"

Alys and John's faces both panicked slightly, "Well not really. He's missing some of his memories right? We're part of those. Most of our memories, with Jack and without him, are gone. The only thing we know is that Jack told us that if anything should happen, we should go to Earth. We chose the 21st century."

The Doctor looked over to John, who shrugged. Alys jumped in quickly with "Uh, more of John's memories were wiped than even mine or Jack's. She has a few… recurrent memory problems because of it… She took my word for most of this," she explained.

The Doctor nodded sagely, looking to John for confirmation, who nodded, allowing a slightly befuddled expression to cross her face, not having to fake it in the slightest. "Uh, yeah. I trust her. She's my best friend."

The Doctor nodded a final time, making the girls begin to associate him with a bobble-head, and turned back to the controls of the TARDIS. Alys and John breathed a sigh of relief and looked to each other, both unbelieving of the place they found themselves. With shock, they heard the sound of the TARDIS beginning to dematerialize, "Um… Doctor?" John questioned.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"To visit a friend of mine."

"Oh? Who?"

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Oh."

John looked over to Alys and glared, Alys shrugged with an apologetic grimace. "We kind of saw that one coming," she said as a poor explanation.

"Because _somebody_ had to tell him we were from Jack!" John hissed.

Alys cringed, "well I had to tell him _something_. Even if Jack won't know us."

John glared one last time, but turned back to the Doctor as he shouted at them, "you might want to hold on!"

Alys and John both leapt to their sides and grabbed onto the railings, just as the TARDIS began to dematerialize and rocked them violently, Alys and John, argument already in the past, looked to each other and grinned crazily.

Well. That was fun wasn't it? Reviews would be lovely, though I doubt any will read this except for Johanna-Luke and I.


End file.
